


Dicen que estamos locos pero solamente estamos enamorados

by Varretoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una visita a Eichen House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dicen que estamos locos pero solamente estamos enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis.
> 
> Sé que de esta forma es cansado leerlo pero como es el monólogo de una mente perdida opino que se vale u.u  
> Ya me gusto manejar la historia con puros diálogos así que ustedes dispensen.

¿Escuchas? De nuevo están aquí para decirnos qué no podemos hacer pero quiénes se creen que son para intentar manipularnos. No te preocupes, si antes no pudieron llevarte lejos hoy no será la excepción. No, en serio, estoy dispuesto a matarles si se atreven siquiera a tocarte. Recuerdas cuándo llegamos aquí. Yo apenas y lo hago, no fue un día feliz después de todo. Lo feo es mejor olvidarlo. Pero recuerdo a alguien, que me sonaba de importante, que lloraba y se aferraba con demasiada fuerza a mi muñeca, mira las cicatrices aún no se van, enserio debería cortarse las uñas, a veces siento su calidez aquí, sí casi a la altura del corazón, siento su llanto pidiéndome que mejorará y volviera… pfffft ¿volver a dónde? Ayer me pregunto un señor vestido de blanco si podía hablarle de antes pero ¿antes de qué? Antes de ti no había nada o eso espero porque eres lo mejor que me haya pasado y antes, si estaba vivo debió ser horrible y vacío. No, he llegado a la conclusión que el día que decidiste estar a mi lado fue el día que nací, así que el antes no existe para nosotros y no importa entonces. Quisiera que dejaran de preguntarme eso, me quitan tiempo que puedo pasar contigo. Esas sesiones, o como las llama el sujeto de bata blanca, duran muy poco, apenas unos segundos, si ya saben que no puedo estar sin ti por qué me piden hablar a solas, luego me castigan y me inyectan ese líquido que cansa mis parpados y entorpece mi cerebro, dicen que es mi culpa por ser tan impulsivo, no es mi culpa que esa enfermera me amenazara, no es mi culpa que perdiera dos dedos, ellos se atravesaron entre su garganta y el objeto punzocortante, es que nadie se mete con nosotros dos, definitivamente nadie, como dicen algunos _somos tu y yo contra el mundo_ , no tengo idea que quienes son los que dicen pero suena bien, deberían dejarnos en paz de una vez, qué tenemos que hacer para hacerles entender que así estamos perfectos. Es asfixiante no tenerte cerca siento como si terminarías decidiendo que es mejor abandonarme. Sí ya sé que nunca harías eso pero ya sabes que las pesadillas siempre van a existir… hablando de pesadillas la última vez que soñé vi unos ojos rojos, no, no daban miedo de hecho eran reconfortantes, me dieron una sensación de compañerismo, claramente me decían que los ayudara y yo sabía que si los abandonaba seguramente los muy torpes terminarían matándose y yo no quería eso…pero ahorita no tienen importancia sólo son unos ojos rojos. Sabes que al sujeto de la bata blanca le pareció muy interesante el dibujo que hiciste, sí el que también te gustó tanto, la estrella de seis puntos y que llene de S, todavía no me la han devuelto, bueno de hecho me preguntó si podía dárselo a alguien y yo le pregunte de a quién, me respondió que a alguien a quien le importaba mucho y que me quería mucho… creí que te lo daría a ti. Así que me mintió. Por cierto mira mira mira, hice otro dibujo, pero este no se lo enseñaré y te lo doy directamente a ti. No, es un lobo, ya sabes, este es el hocico y estas las orejas. Verdad que el azul en los ojos es bonito. Siempre he creído que el azul es un color bonito. ¿De dónde lo saqué? La verdad no sé pero traía la imagen como injertada en la pupila, sí, siempre que veo de reojo ahí está. Y cuando lo dibuje lo que pensé fue _lobo…_ ahora que lo mencionas sí parece un poco ceñudo, qué te parece si lo llamamos _El lobo amargado._ Hey hey trae, lo esconderé, ¿no oyes? Ahí vienen no vaya a ser que también se lo lleven y es tuyo sólo tuyo. Ok recuerda, somos uno y no necesitamos que nos separen, no te preocupes algún día lo entenderán y por fin nos dejaran en paz. En verdad que están locos, ¿eh Derek? Dicen que no deberíamos estar juntos, que no es bueno para nuestra salud, que si queremos sanar deberíamos alejarnos. No te asustes, primero muerto a perderte corazón. Quién quiere cordura, la verdad no sé qué es eso, me suena a algo inventado, como un engaño desesperado para que ellos sean felices pero qué pasa con mi felicidad, como te decía para qué diablos quiero cordura si con un poco de amor me basta. Así es Derek, tu amor me basta para vivir el infinito. Jeje me alegro de que pienses lo mismo acerca de mí porque en serio, aunque no me guste este lugar tan frio y lleno de gritos eres el único consuelo dentro de esta oscuridad… mamá decía que un día de paseo bajo un cielo levemente nublado y el sol calentándote de a poquito es la mejor cita que se puede tener. Así que el día que nos dejen ser tendremos esa linda cita, porque mamá siempre tiene razón, siempre sabe lo que es mejor para su pequeño niño, o sea yo, y su novio, o sea tú. Sólo espera Derek y ya verás que tendremos nuestra historia feliz lejos de esta jaula. Ahora sonríe y hazles creer que tienen la razón. Ya que parece es lo único que necesitan.

 

o.O.o

 

La puerta se abre, entran tres figuras. Lo único que cambia en el paciente es que dibuja una sonrisa, pero ninguno puede verla porque sigue con la frente recargada contra la pared justo donde ha tallado, nadie ha descubierto con qué, un triskelion. La cama está pulcramente tendida pero cubierta de hojas de papel con diferentes líneas que no van a ningún sitio de color rojo, la única con un dibujo está fuertemente sujeta entre las manos del paciente. Dos de las figuras toman asiento

–Hola Stiles, ¿cómo estás hoy?

El paciente se alza de hombros antes de susurrar _bien._

–¿Podrías voltear a vernos por favor?

El paciente niega suavemente sin despegarse del grabado.

–Queremos hablar un poco contigo, ¿podemos?

El paciente asiente.

Las tres figuras toman turnos para hablarle al muchacho. No logran que hable o se mueva siquiera. Pronto la hora se termina y se tienen que marchar, así les indica la figura que se ha quedado de pie.

–Adiós Stiles. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

El paciente ladea la cabeza levemente.

Al fin entendieron que por más que quieran no deben tocarlo, no si otra vez quieren escucharlo gritar como si lo estuvieran matando. La agonía y el miedo eran demasiado para sus sentidos así que sólo se levantan y antes de cerrar la puerta a su salida le vuelven a suplicar.

–Vuelve pronto hermano.

–Vuelve pronto mi amor.

 

o.O.o

 

–¿Cómo es posible que no hayan logrado ninguna mejoría?

–Disculpe joven McCall pero hacemos lo que podemos, como ya vio en las grabaciones se siente más cómodo para hablar cuando está sólo pero eso no nos ayuda en nada porque sólo está generando una mayor dependencia a esa imagen falsa que creo del joven Hale, a eso sumarle el trabajo de mantenerlo vigilado las veinticuatro horas… ya se lo dije al señor Stilinski, si él reniega de la ayuda no podemos hacer mucho, tenemos que arrancar esa fantasía de raíz pero apenas lo insinuamos, bueno, ya vieron que le paso a la señorita Hoffman.

–Entonces ¿no hay nada qué hacer?

–Sólo seguir con las visitas periódicas, al menos con eso hemos logrado el árbol, la placa y ahora el lobo.

–Está seguro de que eso significa que nos está recordando.

–Sus reacciones ante esta última grabación me lo confirman.

–Pues sí, mencionó varias cosas que tienen que ver exactamente con nosotros dos.

–Tal vez tenga que ver con que ha ubicado que los martes son ustedes quienes lo vienen a ver.

–¿Han tenido algún otro problema?

–No, llevamos ya dos semanas sin ningún intento de escape, así que no ha de tardar mucho para que haga algo por lo que hemos doblado la seguridad.

–Muy bien, entonces nos retiramos.

–Joven McCall, ¿enserio no ha considerado la primera propuesta que le he hecho?

–Creí haberle dejado muy en claro que no haría eso.

–Y respeto esa decisión pero, ¿qué importa más, mantener una promesa o salvar a un amigo?

 

o.O.o

 

–Buenas tardes Derek.

–Sheriff.

El primero de pie un paso alejado de la puerta, el segundo abriendo esa puerta.

–¿Vienes de verlo? – la sonrisa que lleva parece pesarle demasiado pero parece más fácil que lidiar con las lágrimas. A pesar de dos años, la herida no parece querer cicatrizar.

Puede que nunca lo haga, en ninguno de los dos.

–Sí.

–¿Y cómo está?

–Igual– trata de que sea un comentario casual pero ambos hombres sienten esa palabra hundirse dentro de ellos y encajarse en la esperanza.

–Bueno, pasa. Estaba a punto de cenar, ¿gustas?

–Hoy es martes.

–Cierto, cierto, hoy toca aquí.

Con palabras sueltas que no buscan más que llenar la ausencia, Derek y John comen lasaña vegetariana.

 _La especialidad de Stiles._ Es el pensamiento que flota entre ambos.

 Después vienen las copas, ligeras porque el Sheriff no quiere entrar en estado emocional o lo que es peor aún, caer en viejos vicios. De hecho por eso sólo toma cuándo Derek está ahí porque puede detenerlo, puede salvarlo.

–Supongo que te quedas.

Asegura una vez Derek lo ha ayudado a acostarse. Le alarma lo rápido que se ha ido desgastando el hombre.

–Si no es mucha molestia.

–No, está bien que haya más gente en esta casa.

–Entonces sí, estaré acá en frente si necesita algo.

–Derek – lo detiene antes de que cierre la puerta. – Gracias

–No hay de qué.

 

o.O.o

 

Al menos sigue oliendo a él.

Derek se recuesta en la cama. Estira una mano acariciando el centro casi sintiendo que está ahí. Se imagina tener que envolverlo porque el pequeño Stilinski sólo puede dormir si se encuentra en medio.

_–Por favor Derek, promételo–se aferra fuertemente a la playera de su novio escondiendo su rostro en su pecho sin poder detener los temblores. –Por favor._

_–¿Qué cosa mi amor? – besa con ternura su frente tratando de calmarlo._

_–Que no dejaras que Scotty me muerda– un gemido se le escapa cuando Derek lo aleja para poder verlo directo a los ojos._

_–Pero Stiles eso…_

_–Por favor Derek... –las lágrimas comienzan a recorrerle el rostro. –Si ese va a ser mi fin quiero hacerlo siendo yo mismo._

_–Pero no tiene que serlo._

_–Derek, así tenga que vivir o morir quiero ser yo– comienza a entrar en pánico, sus temblores se vuelven violentos y pareciera que quisiera hacerle daño. – ¡No quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero que Derek me odie, no quiero que me abandone!_

_–Stiles, yo nunca te odiaría, jamás te abandonaré._

_–¡No, no quiero, déjame! ¡Derek, Derek! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Derek!_

_Derek abraza a Stiles atrayéndolo hacia sí. Siente como las uñas del castaño se le entierran desesperado por conseguir un escape, pero únicamente se hace daño, la uña terminará por despegarse. Le acaricia la nuca a la vez que le susurra al oído._

_–Te lo prometo, no serás un monstruo, Scotty no te hará nada._

_–¿Lo prometes?_

_–Sí, así Derek no te odiará, no te abandonará._

_–Gracias, muchas gracias– así como vino el pánico se desvanece. – La próxima vez te presentaré a Derek, estoy seguro de que te agradará._

_–Estoy seguro._

_–Tengo suerte de que quiera estar conmigo._

_–Te aseguro que él es el que tiene suerte de poder estar contigo._

_–¿Tú crees?_

_–Por supuesto._

_Y Stiles, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de ese desconocido que lloraba, siguió hablando de su novio toda la noche._

_Al día siguiente, en su aniversario de tres años, a las tres de la tarde Derek vio partir a la ambulancia que se llevó a su castaño en dirección de Eichen House con el ruido de la sirena haciendo coro a al llanto de John._

_Derek no lloró cuando le pidió a Scott que no hiciera nada, no soltó ninguna lágrima al terminar con cinco costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado y la piel del muslo desgarrada. La melancolía suicida de John no lo doblegó. Soportó el grito de Lydia sin ninguna queja. El silencio de Melissa no lo inquietó. No se derrumbó con las palabras de consuelo por parte kira, Liam, Mason, Malia, etc…_

Y es que Derek sólo se permite un momento de debilidad, sólo cuando está en ese cuarto, con los recuerdos a flor de piel. Justo es cuando Derek se permite llorar como esa noche donde Stiles se olvidó de él…

En silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Y sí, Derek es de los que le dicen mi amor en público a Stiles y no le da pena.  
> ¿Cómo perdió la cabeza? Que cada quien saque sus conclusiones y si gustan cuéntenmelas, me encantará leerlas :D  
> Por si a alguien le surgió la duda, aclaro, Stiles pinta con los dedos porque estoy segura de que no les permiten nada que tenga puntas o que puedas romper y sacarle filo y... ese tipo de cosas pues.  
> Ni yo sé cómo hizo el triskelion, pero bueno es Stiles, él lo puede todo.  
> Me pregunto si la mordida igual podría curar este tipo de enfermedad… bueno al menos aquí sí lo hace.  
> ¿Alguna otra duda? Pregunten.  
> 


End file.
